Blood Wards
by RyanKathrynCelia
Summary: Harry spends the summer with Minerva due to the Dursleys leaving Harry home alone. Harry and Minerva undergo an ancient ritual that transfers the power of Lily’s Blood Wards to Minerva… but at what price? Includes trips to an ancient ruin. MMAD HP? PostGF
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

* * *

Throughout Wizard Britain every boy, girl, mother, father, aunt and uncle knew the story of their saviour, Harry Potter, _Boy-Who-Lived, _the little boy who liberated their world from the clutches of the Dark Lord Voldemort who had terrorised them for many years. At that precise moment in time however, Harry Potter felt less like the hero he was supposed to be and more like a package, to be ferried around to where ever the next person said.

The Dursleys had come and picked him up from Kings Cross Station, as they had the previous few years. They had driven him to their home at number Four Private Drive, Surrey, unlocked the front door and ushered him and his belongings in before the neighbours saw the 'delinquent' that they harboured before turning around and leaving him standing in the middle of the living room gaping like a fish.

Standing somewhat nervously in front of Harry, Vernon and Petunia Dursley hurriedly told him that they would not be there for the entire summer, as Vernon had won his works summer lottery prize and they were spending it on a two month holiday to Australia. They also explained that they had received a letter from Professor Dumbledore saying that Harry must remain inside the house no matter what, however it did not say that the Dursleys' had to be there with him. As long as Harry had known the Dursleys they had never acted like this, nor had their rejection ever hurt as much as it did in that moment.

'Are you leaving me here on my own all summer? What about food? If you're gone and I'm not allowed out of the house, how am I to get food?' Harry asked, his head bowed, not wanting the hurt he was feeling to be seen by them.

'Yes boy, you are to remain here all summer by yourself. Might teach you a bit of respect towards us having to fend for yourself for a summer. You can _magic_ yourself food… oh wait. How silly of me, I _forgot_ you aren't able to use your _abnormality_ outside of your freak school.' Vernon Dursley said, laughing as they left Harry to the empty house.

'_Great,'_ thought Harry _'Summer by myself… alone in the Dursley house…'_ sighing he went to see if the Dursleys' had left anything in the fridge. Opening the fridge door he let another sigh, seeing that there was nothing. Next he tried the food cupboards, yelling in frustration when he realised that they too were empty. How did the Dursleys expect him to survive the summer like this? The answer to the question came almost as quickly…

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had been described as many things by many people throughout her lifetime. She knew what the students said behind her back, walking down the hall after a particularly gruelling Transfiguration lesson, where maybe only one student had completed the set task, or in the common rooms, the popular place to work through the long homework, left until the night before her lesson first thing the next day. She was not one to jump to biased conclusions, especially when an issue involved a fight from to different houses, but generally it was the Slytherin's that complained the most. What none of the pupils seemed to realise was that she had also been a student, like the rest of the teachers.

So it was always a relief when the summer holidays rolled around, when everyone got their two months of order, and a semblance of peace settled across the grounds of Hogwarts, were several of the teachers went on holiday before returning on September 1st with the rest of the school. Of course, teachers had to make lesson plans for the extremely complex lessons that would commence after the holidays, but they did not have to prepare for the induction of new first years, preparing the general outline of the dormitories and predicted influx of new talents, nor the eccentricity of Albus Dumbledore's wants for the new year.

Minerva sighed as she filed away one more of the many rolls of parchment that littered her desk. The pile just never seemed to end. She loved her job, she really did. How could she have been a teacher for so long without loving the joy of teaching? This year had been different though. The fate of the wizarding world had changed, drastically, as a direct result of the 'Tri-Wizard Tournament'. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been resurrected, using Harry Potters' own blood, the Tournament simply a farce to get at him, to lure him in and take his blood. It made her own blood run cold just thinking about it, yet it could not be helped, for it remained a constant cycle of thought. Luckily the aforementioned Harry Potter had survived, and to be bluntly honest she was worried about him, more than she was willing to let on, even to the Headmaster.

It wasn't just her that was worried though, it was visible in all the professors' eyes. Worry and fear, etched deep into the soul, a fear of what was to come. Even the seemingly emotionless Professor Snape was worried. The atmosphere it created had a horrid, almost acrid feel. She needed to get out, take her holiday, even for a little while, however, she didn't want to feel like abandoning the Headmaster. Making up her mind, Minerva left the office and left the filing and the admin work that came with teaching behind as she made her way to the Headmasters office.

'Come in, Minerva,' came the voice of Albus Dumbledore through the impressive oak door leading to his office, 'What can I do for you today, my dear?' His bright blue eyes twinkled, his spirit not apparently reflecting the general atmosphere within the castle's walls.

Albus Dumbledore was famous for many things. Being the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, finding out the 12 uses of dragon's blood with old friend Nicholas Flamel, and it was popular belief that he was the most powerful wizard of the current era. Much of his private life was shrouded in secrecy, however, even his closet friends did not know he was married, and had been for many years, nor did they know that he and his wife had had a child, stolen at birth, and finally they did not know… well that was for another time.

'I came to tell you that I'm going to check on Harry,' there was no need to clarify _which_ Harry she was going to check on, '… to make sure he is somewhat okay, goodness knows he will not get the support he will need at _that_ place,' she stated, making no room for question her obvious dislike of where he lived apparent. The Headmaster, whilst seemingly omniscient, did not know that she had been checking on Harry for years without his knowledge.

'As I believed you would,' he sighed, 'How am I to stop you, when you are so clearly on a mission? Very well, I beg of you my dear, to be discrete and careful, we do not know if and what Voldemort is planning,'

'Of course Albus, when am I not?' She said, a ghost of a smile on her face as she turned to leave the office.

It puzzled her as to why he had not argued the issue, that he had not said it would be too dangerous, even for her. Sometimes their relationship went to this strange precipice during the summer, when soon they would return to their home and relax for a few weeks. This year would be different though, as they would have to once again become available to the school and the public in the time of need to aid in the second fight against Voldemort, whatever that may end up entailing. Their relationship went far beyond that for Headmaster and Deputy, and this year, particularly with the issue of Harry and his safety and needs would put strain on the both of them.

Packing a few of her belongings together, Minerva walked the long winding path towards the magnificent school grounds exit and the area just beyond that was free and the school powerful anti - apparition wards. These wards were the strongest in the entire wizarding world, and no-one really knew why. Whilst other wards were used to keep houses and people disguised and hidden from others, the school wards could never be accurately reproduced. Dumbledore himself theorised that it must have something to do with the magic used when the founders constructed the school. He had suggested that the magic was somehow different in the way it was manipulated, therefore they could not begin to understand the way the wards were built.

Before going to check on Harry, Minerva was first going to drop her belongings at her small summer cottage on the edge of Wales. It was here she really wanted Harry to be, somewhere calm, relaxing and free of the stresses that the every day world caused. Unlocking and walking into the house, she saw that one of the Hogwarts elves had kindly cleaned the place. A bonus of being a teacher at Hogwarts was that the teachers were able to utilise the house elves during the summer as they enjoyed doing their work.

* * *

Harry really wasn't sure what to do. If he wrote to his friends asking for help on the first day back from school they would immediately know something was wrong, and he didn't want them to know of how hurt he was by the Dursleys complete rejection just yet. Dumbledore was a very busy man, so he couldn't really ask him for help either, especially seen as it was him who had confined to the house in the first place. Another issue was that Harry was sure if the Wizarding world had things like takeaway shops, and he couldn't send Hedwig out and ask some restaurant owner to send him food. No doubt that would get leaked to the _Daily Prophet_. Harry could see the headlines now: _Breaking News: Harry Potter Neglected And Starved By Family! _So that option was also out of the window. He decided he would go a few days hungry before asking for help form his friends. It seemed only logical, especially if it meant they would not find out about his summer.

Dropping her things into the small bedroom, she turned once more and left the house. The sunshine made the stresses of the world seem inconsequential as she walked a short while before deciding to apparate to the Dursley residence, not really sure what to expect. Minerva knew that Harry was never treated as fairly as the other boy, and that some of the treatment Harry received was borderline neglect and slavery. However before she had never had been able to go and interfere, as per the orders of Dumbledore, but if she found his conditions less than satisfactory she would take him away and deal with the consequences of that action.

Number Four Private Drive had not changed since her first visit here straight after the death of Lily and James. She had transformed into her cat form and had remained like that all day when she found out the truth, and she intended to do the same today. Hopping up onto the wall she agilely moved along the wall connecting the house with Number Three Private Drive, getting close enough to be able to peer through the living room window, finding it empty. Mentally sighing she sat down, ready for a long day, not really noticing that there was no car in the driveway.

* * *

Hedwig was a smart bird. She knew that her master was in some sort of trouble. She had kept pestering him, trying to get him to write a letter, knowing it would help him. Usually this tactic worked, but it wasn't today. She was annoyed that he was going to willingly starve himself for his pride, and because he didn't want others to find out about his situation. Now his was just ignoring her, and that was plain rude. She was only trying to help! Having decided that it was no use trying to get Harry to send a letter she flew out of the kitchen window under the pretext of hunting - it was nearly nightfall anyway.

A clever thing about the majority of owls within the Wizarding world was the fact that they could sense where people were and how close they were, so it was a surprise when as Hedwig flew up and over the house intending to find someone to help her master that someone was already there. Diving down quickly, Hedwig saw the small figure of a tabby cat sitting on the wall between her masters house and the house next. Knowing that this person was here to help, she silently landed next to the cat-human, waiting to be recognised - which did not take long.

Minerva sensed the change in the air behind her, and almost fell off the wall realising Harry's owl was sitting next to her. They communicated in a very animalistic was, that is they read each other body language and were able to formulate words into something understandable for the both of them.

'_Master Harry needs help,'_ Hedwig formulated, twitching her tail feathers

'_I am here, what can I do?' _Minerva replied. The response shocked her to say the least. Hedwig told her of the Dursleys desertion of Harry as they went on holiday. To say the least Minerva was furious! To willingly remove ones self from responsibly infuriated Minerva no end, a reason why she was so protective of her House at school, because the parents could not be there, so she was instead.

Hedwig moved suddenly, taking Minerva roughly into her talons and rising up onto the roof of the house. _'Really!'_ communicated Minerva, but she was quickly 'Shh'd!' by the owl.

'_Listen!'_ was all she said. From the roof of the house, Minerva could hear a whimpering, coming from inside the house. It sounded as though Harry was in the throes of a painful nightmare, _'Take me inside! Now!'_ Minerva practically shouted at the snowy owl, who once again quickly picked her up and they flew through one of the open upstairs windows.

Harry was to leave this place tonight. He could not stay, not for another second.

* * *

(A/N:: Hope everyone enjoys... a different style to my older stuff, but I hope it's readable. Sorry if there's any mistakes... I have gone over it a couple of times, but there's probably something I've missed! ) 


	2. A Change of Scenery

**(A/N:: Wow! Thanks for the marvellous reviews! Special thanks goes to my very first reviewer, ****AngelMoon Girl! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Minerva returned to her human form as soon as her feet hit the landing floor, disorientating her for the briefest of moments. Ignoring this and quickly walking towards the sound of Harry's whimpering, it occurred to her that she wasn't really sure of what she would say to him, but she knew that she was taking Harry away from this horrid place and that he would not return, she would even fight Dumbledore should he say no. 

'Harry,' she said, whilst trying to gently shake the teen awake, 'Harry come on, it's okay, it's time to wake up now.'

His emerald eyes snapped open, but Minerva wasn't sure if it was because she had been trying to wake him or because of the nightmare. It took Harry a moment that she was there, and for his eyes to adjust to the blurry darkness.

'Professor? What's going on? Has something happened?' He asked, quickly sitting up not caring that it was the early hours of the morning.

'Nothing has happened, other than the fact that you are leaving this place now and never returning. Ever.' Her tone suggested that any debate was out of the question, not that Harry would have argued.

'What do you mean professor?' He didn't really understand what was happening, one minute he was in the throes of a painful nightmare, the next his stern Transfiguration teacher was telling him he was leaving, and the first week of the summer holidays hadn't even finished yet.

'I mean that you are not ever returning to the neglect of the Dursleys, I won't have it. You have a very clever owl Harry, she told me of how you have been left here to fend for yourself for the _entire_ summer,' the puzzled look still remained, 'Come, you get dressed into something other than night wear and I'll pack the rest of your things.' She left the room, giving him space to dress.

'Hedwig! I don't believe this, how could you?! We only had to wait a few days that was it!' Harry harshly whispered to the snowy owl. She gave him a look that said _'I did right because I care'_ before taking off in flight to find Minerva, knowing that Harry would be angry at her for a little while.

* * *

Getting Harry to Minerva's summer cottage had been relatively painless. Minerva had called the Knight Bus, quickly shuffled the half awake teen onto the lurid purple triple-decker bus and paid Stan double the usual price for the journey to ensure that he would not tell another soul that they were on board. To show he would keep their word he wrote a false name in the record book, and settled them on the top floor of the bus that was currently filled with beds. Knowing the bus was prone to jerky jump start movements, they both declined the offered hot chocolate. 

It was still dark when the pair arrived at Minerva's home, meaning the full splendour of the cottage would not be displayed until the next day. Levitating Harry's trunk up the narrow staircase, Minerva led him to a largely unused guest room that had again been cleaned by one of the Hogwarts house-elves. The room was a little on the bland side, but they would sort that out another day as Minerva intended this to become Harry's permanent home.

The bed lie against the wall adjacent to the window, allowing for the sun to hit the room and the bed first thing in the morning. There was also a small desk and wardrobe of matching oak alongside the wall opposite the bed, however unpacking could wait for the rest of the morning to roll around. The room couldn't be called big and spacious by any degree, but it was bigger than his room at the Dursleys and an immediate bonus was that half the space wasn't taken up by shelves and boxes of unappreciated, broken toys.

'Go back to sleep now Harry, you'll be safe here,' Minerva said, leaving him to his devices, 'If you need anything, anything at all do not hesitate to knock, my bedroom is at the end of the landing.'

Harry looked down at the floor before saying a small 'Thank you professor.' It was clear he was embarrassed about having to be 'rescued' from the Dursleys, and by his strict Head of House no less. _'At least it wasn't Snape,' _he thought sullenly.

'You're welcome Harry, now try and get some more sleep before sun up,' she replied softly before leaving the room.

Shortly after Minerva had left Hedwig appeared at the window, tapping gently. Sighing, Harry got up and let her in before changing back into his night clothes and settling down once more that night to sleep, hoping nightmares would not plague him. Hedwig brushed a wing over his cheek, and she heard a small 'Thanks Hedwig' letting her know that he wasn't really angry at her, before he truly fell back asleep.

* * *

The smell of breakfast cooking woke Harry the next morning. It wasn't the overly intoxicating smell of Mrs. Weasley's bacon, sausages and eggs, but the gentle smell of coffee and toast. The memory of the night before quickly filled Harry's mind, and once more he flushed with embarrassment at the fact that he had to be rescued by his stern Transfiguration teacher. 

He drew his morning routine of getting dressed and attempting to sort his out his unruly hair much longer before finally exiting the room he had been allocated. One of the things that was unsettling him was that he did not know how to act around the usually stern and strict Transfiguration teacher. He knew he should feel, and was grateful that he had been taken from the neglect of the Dursleys treatment but he was sure not a lot of good would come from his removal. Dumbledore had said at the end of last term that the wards surrounding the house in Privet Drive were based in Old Magic and that by living with Aunt Petunia the wards would be made stronger for the year… two things suddenly occurred to Harry; one was that if he wasn't technically living with his Aunt, would the wards have 're-charged' at all? And; two, if Voldemort had his blood, taken from him during the night in the graveyard, shouldn't Voldemort be able to break through said wards?

He walked slowly down the narrow staircase he barley remembered climbing the night before. Not really knowing the way around the cottage, he stood at the bottom of the staircase, trying to get a feel of the place. The hallway in which he stood was painted a pale yellow, with a hat stand down one end, next to what Harry presumed was the front door of the cottage. Opposite the hat stand was an ornamental rectangular mirror, making the hallway seem much larger than it actually was.

Harry walked in the opposite direction to the front door, taking him past a medium sized living room and finally into the kitchen and dining room of the house. This room was painted a pale, almost mint green and gave a cosy atmosphere to the place. The sun was starting to shine through the French style windows, which had some light net curtains fitted.

As soon as Harry entered the room Minerva put aside the mornings _Daily Prophet_ and offered him a seat at the dinning table. Harry didn't know how to act around Minerva, and Minerva wasn't really sure how to act around Harry if she was honest with herself. Taking Harry from his home and into hers as she had done had effectively removed part of the student/ teacher boundaries that separated them whilst at school. She also knew that she would have to breech the subject of the Dursleys with him, to ensure that he would never return to them, and adding to her tension was that she had yet to tell Albus that Harry would be living with them for the near future… he would not be happy she went behind his back as she had done.

'Good morning. Would you like some breakfast Harry?' she asked politely.

'Morning professor… um, some toast would be fine please…' he replied. She gestured that he should help himself to the condiments set on the table, including the still warm toast. It seemed as though Minerva had cast a similar spell on the food to that which she had used when Harry and Ron were hauled into Snapes' office after flying to school in second year.

'I believe later this morning we shall have to talk about the Dursleys Harry, if you wish to remain free of their care. They do not deserve you in their household,' it was clear that she was holding back a lot of anger on this subject.

'I would love to remain Dursley free professor, but I don't think that'll be possible… I know they've gone away but I was supposed to stay in the house… do my chores and whatnot. Dumbledore even ordered me to stay in the house, it's supposed to me for my own protection because of the wards…'Harry trailed off, lost in thought.

'Professor Dumbledore would only have told you to remain inside the house should the Dursleys have also remained. To be honest I do not know much about the wards that are in place at Privet Drive, but I do know this, for them to work fully there are several factors to take into account,' Minerva almost sounded like she was teaching a lesson, 'One; that the Dursleys, or at least Petunia Dursley, would also be living there for a specific amount of time _with_ you; two, that she cared for you on some level within her, and; three, if professor Dumbledore knew you were suffering such neglect by your relatives he would have removed you himself, I would have made sure of it.'

'What do you mean _'if he knew,'_ professor? My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'Mr. H. Potter, _Cupboard Under The Stairs'_. Someone must have known that I was living in a cupboard for the first ten years of my life!' Harry angrily replied, having finished his toast.

Minerva inwardly sighed before saying 'The writing of the letters is carried out automatically by a special type of quill. Before the letters get sent off however, they are checked. I personally make sure that they contain the right information. The night your first letter must have been sent, I do not remember even seeing it, although I did not think much of this at the time… it appears there have been grievous errors made in regard to _several_ areas of you education, and I intend to put those right starting today.' Minerva emphasised the _'several'._

* * *

The rest of the day found both Harry and Minerva trying to overcome the awkwardness of not being in the traditional roles they played, namely that of student and teacher. Unsure of how long this type of arrangement would last, Harry felt it wise to begin his summer homework, able to utilise the help of a teacher whilst he had the chance, knowing that Hermione would perhaps jump at this type of opportunity. Thinking of Hermione, Harry wrote a quick letter to the brown haired witch: 

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I'm okay I think, still recovering from the events of last year. I will not let something like that happen again, I will become stronger and fight the evil that wants to suppress the good of the wizard world._

_I hope you are enjoying the holidays so far, and I bet you've already finished much of the homework. I have good news for you! I have started mine already, (gasp!) and will finish within a couple of weeks if I keep up at the pace I'm doing!_

_I thought I would let you know that I'm safe, and that I have been taken away from my usual summer 'home' early, but I'll tell you why when I see you next. I was actually wondering if you could do some research for me on the wards that come with staying there every summer if you have some free time? _

_Take care and be safe,_

_Harry._

Not wanting Ron to possibly feel left out he also wrote him a short letter asking how his summer was going and what plans he had. Harry left out the fact that he had been removed from Private Drive this time as he did not want to incur the wrath of Mrs Weasley just yet because his stubborn pride refused to ask for help. He would send the letters off with Hedwig when she returned from her hunt.

* * *

Settling down for sleep that night had not been as hard as Harry anticipated, having been plagued by nightmares the previous few nights, which Harry also attributed to hunger. Harry had also consciously accepted the wise words of Hagrid on the platform at the end of Harry's fourth year of school _'What will come will come.'_

_Opening his eyes Harry could tell almost immediately that this was not a normal nightmare because he appeared to have a greater than normal control of his dream state self. Looking around his immediate area Harry took note of the dark and oppressive feel of the place, coming to the conclusion that he must be about to see something in regard to Voldemort. He could literally feel the hate seeping out of the dark and dirty walls making him shudder._

_Walking further into the room, Harry looked up and saw deep cavernous walls, with what liked an ancient flowing script on the illuminated parts of the walls, a script Harry couldn't read. Taking a deep breath he sought out the reason why he was called to this place - Voldemort. Sitting upon a throne-like chair that did not match the surrounding stone, placed on the highest part of the room allowing him to both be and have the centre of attention if he were to call a revel. _

_In front of Voldemort knelt a completely black clad figure, bent over with his face almost touching the dirty cold stone floor almost imperceptibly shaking. What ever this figures mission, they had failed._

'_Tell me _exactly_ how you managed to fail me this time!' Voldemorts' voice did not rise, but became more deathly cold, if that was possible._

'_We… we went to the address you supplied my lord,' the figure stuttered, 'there was nobody home. We entered easily and searched the place as you ordered my liege,' he was clearly shaking. Harry got the impression of an abused animal afraid of it's master, 'The object was not there but Perkins was to have some 'fun'. I tried to convince to leave for the night but… but he wouldn't sir. He found a pretty muggle girl…' Harry tried desperately not to listen to what Perkins had done. He was brought back to the confrontation when the sickly yellow of 'Crucio' was unmercifully placed upon the victim. His screams echoed throughout the chamber, whilst Harry's scar exploded in extreme pain fading to a prickly ache once the spell was removed. _

* * *

**(So, I hope this was okay. I've actually planned this story out so my chapter are longer than my normal stories yay! For the reviewers who suggested HArry was to weak, I hope he comes across a bit stronger this chapter for you. Thanks for reading so far! RKC)**


	3. ReChargable Batteries

**(A/N:: Wow! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I wasn't sure if this would be well read or accepted or anything like that, and it's proving my most popular Harry Potter fic! Thanks for making my day, you rock! RKC x x x)**

* * *

Dumbledore was usually a happy and optimistic man with his insatiable love of muggle sweets such as Lemon Drops, his largely unknown marriage to the strict Transfiguration professor, Minerva, and the contentment of record high scores with the recent NEWT examinations. The events of the TriWizard Tournament, however, were playing on his mind, although you wouldn't have thought so had you asked other members of the Hogwarts staff.

The truth of the matter was that it wasn't just the events of the Tournament itself, it was also the subject of Harry that was worrying him. The single magical monitor Albus had been able to create ensuring Harry's safety within the wards initiated by Lily was displaying an unsettling message: the wards were losing strength and looked set to fail. If they continued to fail at the rate they were going, Albus estimated that Harry would be completely vulnerable to an attack from Voldemort within three weeks. It was also puzzling the aged Headmaster as to why the wards were losing their strength in the first place, it would either have been because Petunia Dursley was not in Harry's presence, or Harry had left Privet Drive. Even more worrisome was the possibility that Voldemort could have found a way around said wards. Another thing to add to his worry was that Minerva had yet to return from her own excursion to Privet Drive. She had been gone for nearly two days now and Dumbledore was beginning to wonder if anything untoward had happened to her.

* * *

The day after Minerva took Harry into her home she decided it was time to talk to Albus. To be honest she was nervous about the prospect, something she had never really experienced in their relationship before. It was a widely unknown fact that they had been married for nearly fifty years. Every relationship experiences their ups and downs, and Minerva was hoping that the subject of Harry's new living conditions would not cause too much trouble between them.

Apparating to the school had been the easy part of the journey. Walking through the front gates, up through the large and blissfully empty castle and then up through the gargoyle into her husbands office was one of the most nerve wrecking journey's she had taken, she had in effect betrayed her husband's trust and respect by taking Harry into their home. On the other hand though, she couldn't have let Harry stay at that place on his own for an entire summer, especially because he would need emotional comfort from the fact he had watched one of his school friends die at the hand of a megalomaniac psychopath. She took a deep breath before entering the circular office.

'Minerva! You're okay, thank goodness!' was the first thing she heard from the aged Headmaster before being engulfed in a surprisingly strong embrace.

'Of course I'm okay, I'm am just as good at being stealthy as Severus,' Minerva replied returning the hug and kissing him on the cheek.

'You've been gone for two days! I was thinking about calling in Moody,' he said, the strain he was under form Voldemort's return showing in his eyes which were unusually devoid of their customary twinkle.

'I doubt Moody would provide the same function as I in a marriage Albus,' Minerva half heartedly joked.

'Would you like some tea my dear?' He asked as they sat down on the dark red settee that lie to one side of the office.

'That would be wonderful,' she paused, collecting her thoughts and trying to word what she was about to tell Albus in her head, during this time she had a cup of steaming hot tea placed in her hands.

'Albus, please listen to what I have to say before you interrupt…' she started, 'I spent all day yesterday and much of the night sitting on the wall in Privet Drive. During that whole time I had not seen Harry once, and once night fell there were no lights on inside the house at all. I didn't leave because something about the place told me that there was more than what I was seeing. I mean they could have gone on holiday, all four of them, but instinctively I knew this was not the case. A little after nightfall I was accosted by Hedwig, who told me of Harry's situation. She told me that Harry had been left on his own in that house for the whole summer whilst his relatives went on holiday, with out food. She also said that Harry usually sends of for help when it comes to food a few weeks into the summer, but he was refusing to send her out so close to the beginning of the holidays. When I entered the house in Harry was in the throes of a painful nightmare. You must understand Albus, that I couldn't have left him there. I couldn't, not for a second longer…' she looked down, not wanting to look her husband in the eye. She had not only jeopardised the safety of herself, but also Harry and their marriage, and whilst Minerva knew this she couldn't justify leaving Harry in an empty house until Hogwarts started up again.

'Minerva…' Albus began, somewhat hesitantly, eyes not twinkling in their usual manner '… Where is Harry now? Why isn't he here in the castle now?' When a headmaster in inaugurated into the position, they are connected to the magic and essence of Hogwarts, meaning that the Headmaster could sense, in a way, the different people of the castle, including the students and the magic.

'He's at home, I set him up in the guest room.' She replied quietly, unsure what was going to happen.

'It's not safe Minerva, even for the strength of our personal wards. The Wards surrounding Harry are in a state of flux. One moment they are as strong as any other time of the year, and others they are so weak they could easily be shattered. This means that Voldemort _will _be able to find him, if they keep up like this they will shatter within three weeks.'

'What!? Why are they weakening?'

'Because, as you yourself said, Harry hasn't been in the continued presence of Petunia Dursley for more than a year. The wards are like muggle batteries, they need recharging to keep Harry safe until next year, and they haven't had the chance to do so yet… however, if they left him alone for the summer…' Albus trailed off for a moment, 'I understand you had to take him from there Minerva, but why didn't you and see me first? I wouldn't have objected to his removal, but we could have arranged for him to stay here at Hogwarts for the summer, or set him up in a safe house.'

'You don't want Harry to stay with us?' she asked, shocked as he had admitted before he would have loved to have Harry live with them, it just wasn't practical for Harry's personal safety.

'It's not that Minerva, you know I would love him with us. Ask yourself though, why would he want to stay with us? We're his school teachers, secondly, Hogwarts is far safer because of the wards in place that protect her.'

'Would he really want to stay at school all year round? I know he loves it here, but it wouldn't be beneficial for him to stay in a giant, empty castle for the summer. We all need a change of scenery every now and then, even if it is only once a year - you and I both know that.'

* * *

Harry had been at Minerva's cottage for a three days before Hermione replied to his letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm fine thank you for asking. What happened at the Tournament was not your fault and I'm glad that you now recognise that. It's a good and noble deed to want to protect the good of the world, but make sure you do not isolate yourself from your friends, especially me! I don't know how I could cope with that._

_You're right I have completed the majority of my homework, and I'm glad to hear that you have made a good start on yours!_

_Thank you for telling me that you have been moved and that you are safe, and in regards to the research you have asked me to do, there is some good news on that front! I started some research into the issue after you told us about the Graveyard. I have made some progress, particularly when looking into the wards that surround you whilst living at your Aunts, however I keep coming up to a common obstacle. Much of the magic used was Old magic, and many of the books on old magic are in Latin or an old and obscure English dialect. What I have managed to translate confuses the puzzle even more, as I keep getting references to even older magic. But hear this Harry, this magic that precedes the Old Magic is magic considered forbidden in today's society! I have an Uncle who works for a local archaeologist helping with the translations he's a fantastic linguist, if a bit isolated from society! I'll be sure to keep you updated._

_Be sure to write back!_

_Love,_

* * *

Harry re-read the letter again and smiled. He wasn't sure what it was about the letter that was making him feel that bit lighter inside, but he enjoyed the brief few minutes of the feeling before starting his draft back.

During those three days of waiting to hear from Hermione, Harry had been left alone in the house only once with strict instructions not to leave. He wasn't sure where the professor went, but he did observe the fact that she was shaking ever so slightly. Worried for Minerva, he'd made her some strong coffee before she started her journey.

'By tonight Harry I should be able to give you the option of living here indefinitely,' she said.

'Are you going to see professor Dumbledore then?' Harry asked her. Seeing the puzzled and calculating look given in response, he hurried on, 'It's just when people talk about my living arrangements they tend to ask Dumbledore before I'm moved. I always wondered why they asked him and not the Ministry, but I never got a straight answer.'

'I believe it is something to do with your mothers protection wards, and when they are strong enough to allow you to leave and still be protected by your mothers blood, however, I am not the expert on the magic that Lily used to protect you. After I leave I ask you not to leave the house at all. There is food in the pantry if I have not returned by lunch. I would advise you to complete your summer homework as soon as possible,' she almost sounded like the teacher she was at school.

'Yes ma'am, my Potions essay is almost complete, I shall finish that today. Thank you professor, for all of this…' Harry trailed off, once again trying to hid his embarrassment by looking at the floor.

'You are welcome Harry.' She touched his shoulder in a somewhat comforting Now, I must go.' She walked down the hallway, picking up her emerald green cloak from the hat stand and stepped out into the sunlight, closing the door behind her. Harry heard the faint 'pop' of apparation, knowing she had left safely, before returning to his room to continue with his summer work.

That night after Minerva returned from her trip, there was a hot meal sitting ready on the dinning table. It appeared as though Harry had already eaten and returned to his room, hopefully working on his school work. Whilst she had been at school she had finished a few of the administrative tasks she had failed to finish the day she had gone to get Harry, and the talk with her husband also revealed he would be coming home as soon as he was able. This was great news for Minerva as she didn't really get the chance to be the wife she was during the school hours because of the secrecy surrounding their marriage, which was covered up for a few reasons, mainly for the safety of herself and her relatives during the reign of Grindalwald. When the time did present itself to reveal the marriage Minerva had been placed as both Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress, and knowing it would lead to rumours if it did get out, they kept their married life a secret. It had become habit.

After eating her dinner of mince and dumplings, Minerva decided to talk to Harry about his living conditions. She knocked on his door before entering. Hearing a muffled 'Come in!' she entered the room.

'Evening Harry,' she said, giving him a puzzled look as he closed his school trunk with a sigh.

'Good evening professor,' he replied, and seeing her puzzled look answered, 'I was looking for _1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi, _it has some information I want to include in my Potions essay before I complete it.'

'If you can't find it there is one downstairs you may look at.' She sat on the bed, whilst Harry and taken the desk chair.

'I spoke with professor Dumbledore today. If you wish you can remain here for a while longer as we try to set up a safe house, however, it would not be advisable to go to the Weasley's. Not yet at least.'

'Did Dumbledore say why I couldn't go to the Weasley's?' He asked.

'Yes, as a matter of fact he did. He told me all he knows of the wards that provide your safety when your not at Hogwarts. They are based in you mothers blood, but we already knew that. Due to the nature of the wards they have to build up strength, enough to protect you for the rest of the year, namely during the time you live with Petunia Dursley. Professor Dumbledore made the analogy to muggle batteries as they have to be recharged once drained to work again.' She explained, 'However, the wards are failing because you have not lived with your aunt for an extended period of time this summer.'

'They're failing? How can I get them up again?' Harry enquired, 'When will they completely fail?'

'Professor Dumbledore has estimated that they will have completely failed by you birthday. The only way to return them to full strength would be to get your aunt to return from her trip to stay with you, but again we both know how unlikely that is.'

'So what are the options?'

'Well, for now you have the option of staying here with me until I have to return to Hogwarts, or you could stay at Hogwarts for the summer. If you choose to stay, which I will not mind at all, my husband will be joining us after a couple of days.'

'Are you sure it wouldn't put you in danger or anything like that, me staying here?' he asked.

'Harry, I'm already a target. I'm a fighter for the light, and as much as I try to hide it I'm one of the most powerful witches in the wizarding world. I would love you to stay here, I have always wanted it but it has never been practical.'

'Then would I be able to stay here, even if it is only for a little while more? I love the Weasley's but I always feel like I'm imposing on them, especially because…'

'Because they're poor? To tell you the truth Harry, they are not as poor as you would think. Yes they have things may be second hand, but they save money which they spend on seeing Bill and Charlie in Egypt and Romania respectively. It will always be harder for them during the summer because almost all of their family is home and needing to be fed. Never feel out of place though, they would do anything for you to be one of their own by law.'

'They tried to adopt me? When… actually never mind about that now. May I ask one more question?'

'Of course, and whilst you're here you don't have to ask, to ask a question,' Minerva stated.

'Who's your husband?'

'Albus Dumbledore,' she replied with a small at the shocked look that Harry was giving her.

* * *

**(Final A/N:: I hope this chapter is as good as the first two, it's longer - coming in at 2745ish I think, the longest of all my stories so far. I think this is because I've actually planned it.  
I hope it makes sense, after the bit with Hermione's letter, it sorta flashes back into the day when Minerva went to talked to Albus. Again, there is the element of the awkardness between Harry and Minerva, but that should go soon. I wasn't sure on the Albus/ Minerva interaction, but I figured, in a sense she'd betrayed him by getting Harry... so I hope that's conveyed :-s  
Finally! I had my final A-Level today Chemistry, which means for updates planned! RKC x x)**


	4. Honey! I'm Home'

**(A/N: As promised, the update! Please enjoy and I hope it's okay D  
RKC x)**

* * *

_Harry knew as soon as he'd fallen into sleep that night that he was thrown into another painful nightmare. His scar kept giving out short, sharp stabs of pain, that indicated Voldemort was once again feeling extremely angry or extremely jubilant about something._

_Harry took a step into the room, unsure of where exactly he was. It wasn't the Riddle Mansion, which backed onto the Graveyard in which Voldemort once more gained a corporeal body. It was somehow familiar to Harry. Voldemort himself was sitting on a throne like chair on a raised platform in the centre of the room. Behind the throne was another raised stone dais that would have come up to Harry's waist had he been standing next to it._

_The walls seemed to disappear into the ceiling of wherever he was. From the part of the walls that he could see, they were covered in an ancient flowing script that he would never be able to decipher. The place seemed to ooze evil, he could feel the acrid atmosphere it produced. Harry did notice that the place itself did not appear to have been built for the purpose of evil despite the dank feeling of the place. Harry turned his attention to Voldemort and the throne, which now had his Inner Circle gathered around him in a perfect circle._

_Voldemort waited several minutes before speaking, clearly displeased about something. The tension and fear increased noticeably._

'_Tonight I sent you all on a mission,' he almost whispered, but everyone clearly heard what he had said, 'Yet again you have failed in the task I have set,' they knew they were going to be tortured tonight, there was no way they were going to be able to avoid it, 'I asked you get what belongs to me! The artefact still hasn't been found, and I need it to complete the final stage of my restoration to power. Bellatrix!'_

_His crazed female servant stepped forwards, eyes darting all over. Harry knew this woman was responsible for the conditions of Neville's parents, who were suffering the after effects of prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, one of three Unforgivable curses that could not be blocked, and it infuriated him. Another person had had to grow up without their parents due to these people. It had barely started for a second time, but it had to stop permanently._

'_Tell me, Bella, why has the mission failed this night?' Voldemort hissed._

'_My Lord, we went to the location as you ordered. No one was in. We entered and searched the place top to bottom when one of them returned… I ordered McNair to investigate and he brought up one of the occupants…' she stopped here, her eyes taking on a positively predatory gleam. 'I attempted to extract the information, but he gave nothing! Nothing!' Bella enjoyed torturing her victims, and this made her more dangerous than some of the other Death Eaters who may have believed the stigma of blood racism but not the methodical torturing and elimination of the half bloods and muggle-born witches and wizards. Bella was obviously put out that her torture session, which would probably leave her victim either dead or insane, failed to get the information that her master needed to fully return to power once again._

'_You tried, my Bella,' Voldemort said, almost sickingly adoringly, 'However, you still have failed! Crucio!' Vodlemorts' tone turned cold and malevolant once more._

* * *

Harry awoke with a yelp as the spell hit the grovelling servant, causing sharp stabbing pains to shot through his scar. He put a shaky pale hand on the burning scar, willing the pain to dissipate but it wasn't going. Pulling his hand back he gave a yelp of surprise to find that there was blood covering it. His scar had never bleed before, it was just a scar they weren't supposed to bleed… were they? But there was blood on his hand! He quickly wiped his hand on the bed sheets, then put both hands over his still aching scar. Pulling them away slowly he could see fresh blood on his hands in the dim morning light. This had never happened before, and Harry was starting feel a deep dread build up in the pit of his stomach, what was he going to do?

His mental question was answered not two seconds later when Minerva quietly entered the room. She left the door open in her haste to check that he was okay, she had heard Harry's yelp echo down the hallway and wanted to check on him.

'Harry, look at me Harry,' Minerva commanded, worried that he hadn't taken his eyes off his hands, not even noticing that she had entered the room. Getting no response, she sat on the edge of the bed, finally gaining his attention. She was horrified when he looked up to see that the scar that had plagued him for the majority of his life was bleeding as though it had just been formed. Acting quickly Minerva conjured a bowl filled with water and summoned some fresh towels.

'It's never done this before, it's never bled before.' Harry whispered, almost to himself, trying to make sense of the fact that his scar was still trickling blood.

Minerva picked up on of the summoned towels and dampened it using the conjured water. She began by cleaning his hands from the sticky blood, before moving onto his forehead wiping the blood gently away. It occurred to Harry that if he were to tell Ron that their Head of House was cleaning up after him, Ron would have had Harry in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward faster than saying 'Quidditch'. Strangely the very fact that Minerva was there cleaning him didn't make him feel embarrassed, and in some deep and longing way, he felt wanted. Impulsively, Harry reached out and hugged Minerva, which she returned a few seconds later after recovering from the shock of being voluntarily hugged.

* * *

As Albus walked through the front door of the home he shared with his wife, he was sorely tempted to call out _'Honey! I'm home!'_ he resisted the temptation however. His mood had been greatly improved by the knowledge that both Minerva and Harry were safe, well as safe as one could be in this time. He knew he would have to do something about Harry's personal wards, whether it meant putting him under the same secrecy charm that he'd put Lily and James. That would be an extreme measure, the last stand, so to say. For now, Albus was content to have finally finished his school work until August and spend some valuable time with his wife, and the child he would loved to have raised as his own.

Hearing the soft tone of Minerva, Albus meandered over to the kitchen, his eye twinkling merrily.

'Good afternoon!' he said cheerily.

'Oh! Afternoon Albus,' Minerva replied, 'I didn't expect you to return until later this evening,' he eyes sparkled.

'Yes, well. I finished earlier than expected,' Albus took one of the free seats around the table, 'Afternoon Harry,' he really was happy.

'Afternoon Professor, would you like some tea?' Harry asked as he began to pour some more for Minerva and himself. Seeing Dumbledore's nod, he also poured the older man a tea, pushing the sugar pot towards him.

'Ah! You know me well my boy,' Albus said taking the tea and adding a couple of spoonfuls of sugar, 'Thanks!'

'So what did you think of my idea Ma'am?' Harry asked Minerva, returning to their conversation before Albus came in.

'It has merit, I shall have to do some further research into it though. The information is quite hard to come by, however,' she stopped, seeing the confused look on Albus' face, 'Harry suggested trying to transfer Lily's Blood Wards to someone else, by recreating the original spell that was cast to initially invoke the wards. Of course this is going to require a lot of research into Old Magic, much of which is lost, and probably a lot of natural raw magical power.'

'Hermione is researching it with her linguist Uncle. She said that most of the books were in Latin or an obscure Old English dialect, she said that she keeps getting references to an even older type of magic. Her uncle works for a muggle archaeologist.' Harry told them, he figured he'd let them know that he had already started the research considering they were to keeping him safe in their home, even if it was only for a couple of weeks.

'Well, it's definitely worth looking into Harry,' Minerva told him, this meant he had her support, 'I will do everything thing in my power to stop you going back to the Dursleys.' She discreetly looked over to Albus, who had managed to procure a sherbet lemon from one of the many hidden areas of his robes.

'I agree Minerva,' he said, looking up from unwrapping the muggle sweet, 'Which is where I owe you a tremendous apology Harry, I should never have left you with those people. I had no idea the neglect you suffered,' this caused Harry to look down, embarrassed once more that his secret had been told to another person. He was also beginning to recognise that whilst Albus Dumbledore may be the greatest, and one of the most powerful wizards in the world, he was not omniscient.

'If you don't mind me asking sir, how could you not have known? My first Hogwarts letter… it was addressed to _'Mr. H Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs,'_ this was obviously still a sore spot.

'I must admit Harry, I didn't see your first letter, I only sent Hagrid out when I was informed that none of the subsequent letters were getting to you specifically,' the puzzled look returned to his face. 'the first letter I saw for you was addressed to the _'Smallest Room, Privet Drive.'_ That address didn't give me any cause for concern. I shall however look into the matter when I return to school in August.'

With that topic out of the way, Minerva went about preparing a late lunch for the three of them. Nothing to fancy or heavy due to the continued hot weather. Besides she would never admit it to anyone but Minerva really enjoyed cooking, and she could only do it during the summer months, she even had to persuade the Hogwarts House-Elves that she didn't need their help when it came to cooking. The only way she had got the Elves to agree was to promise, under wizard's oath, that should she need help she would call them.

'How did the meeting go with the Governors?' Minerva asked, directing her question at Albus.

He sighed before replying, 'If we fail to get a new Defence teacher within an adequate amount of time, the Ministry shall appoint someone for the job. I hope it doesn't come to the Ministry appointing someone, Fudge would then have his own personal spy within the school. On the bright, the Hogwarts has received extra funding this year, which means more budget for each department.' Hogwarts was not a conventional privet school, as it's funding was based on a mixture of tax and charitable donations, meaning that the school fees were significantly reduced in comparison to other schools.

* * *

When Harry returned to his room later that evening, he found Hedwig sitting on the desk with a letter tied to her ankle. Smiling as he untied the letter, he knew it was from Hermione even before he saw her neat and tidy hand writing decorating the front of the envelope.

_Harry!_

_I've found the answer! My uncle helped me finish the translations of my books quicker than I anticipated and what we've discovered is amazing! Don't worry he won't go telling anyone about this, just in case you worrying.. I did have to tell him a bit about the wizarding world so he could understand the translation better and put it into better context. But now I'm running off track… the wards that your mother left to protect you are based in Old magic, but we knew that already. What we didn't know about was the ancient magic, used in a time long before old magic. It has always been assumed that wizards used wands to focus their energies, but these books suggest that before the introduction of wands, there was something else. Something more powerful. Just imagine what sort of protection we could muster with that!_

_Do you know what this means Harry? We will be able to remove and recast the wards keeping you safe from Voldemort all year round. It will require blood magic though because this is the strongest type of protection that can be offered. However, I'm sure even you are aware that the Ministry of Magic banned blood magic, classing it as 'Dark'. In this context it won't be, I promise you Harry, but it will still be considered illegal if the Ministry finds out._

_If we do recast the wards, we will need an special object for it, which thanks to the genius of my uncle, has figured the co-ordinates of it's last known burial sight according to the books and maps we used. Do you think you can get meet me in Dover next week?_

_Do you think we could do this?_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry noticed two things about the letter. One was that Hermione really was a genius, and that it must be a genetic thing, and two, that this was the second letter that she had signed with 'love'. Was that significant? Was she trying to say something to him? Thinking about it a bit more, Harry was beginning to realise that maybe he was liking Hermione in more than a best friend way, and thinking about it more he come to the conclusion that it was not a bad or repulsive idea.

He thought about the subject more as he went down the stairs to tell the professors the news. Would they let him go to Dover? What was there anyways? Harry looked down at his watch, reading '12:24' before remembering that it had stopped after the Second Task, he figured it wouldn't be too late and the professors should still be up. Absentmindedly walking through to the living room he nearly walked into them before realising where he was. Looking up he grinned, 'Fancy a trip to see the sea?'

* * *

**(A/N: So how was it? This chapter is like a transition chapter, Albus has returned home, the idea of transferring the wards on Harry has been raised, and Hermione has found the location of something that will help... time for a field trip.  
Thank you for all you lovely reviews, and I think I replied to all of them D. I won't be able too for the next couple of days because I'm off out - today is Thorpe Park, and the next day an award giving thing. So enjoy[If it's boring I'll start the next chapter in my head D  
RKC x x)**


	5. The Journey Begins

**(A/N:: New chapter! I'm sorry it was slightly late, I ended going to my brothers for the weekend and didn't take my laptop with me! So hope this is good enough to make up! It could have been so much longer, but I decided to end it where I did to make it easier to read. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You make my day D If I didn't reply to a review, just tell me and I'll PM you, but I think I got them all!  
Enjoy!  
RKC x)**

* * *

'Albus!' Minerva exclaimed, 'We'll be fine. Even if you weren't detained at the Ministry you wouldn't have been able to come - if we were spotted people would start up rumours… again. Someone with enough incentive could go and find our marriage certificate in the Hall of Records.' Minerva grimaced at the thought of people speculating upon her and Albus' relationship status. It appeared as though it had happened before, with apparently unpleasant results for the Deputy Head.

'I know you'll be fine. You are the most powerful witch in Britain. I wish I were elsewhere from the Ministry.' Albus sighed, 'Alas, that is not the case, and I had better leave to solve these disputes.' With a kiss on the cheek for Minerva, and a comforting hand on the shoulder for Harry Albus disapparated from the cottage.

'Well Harry, we have two minutes before the portkey leaves, are you certain you have everything you need?' Minerva asked.

'Yes Professor, I am certain,' Harry replied, smiling. Minerva had obviously asked this question more than a few times. Harry thought it was an outlet to cover her nervousness of travelling in a muggle car for an extended period of time.

'Well then,' she looked down at her timepiece, 'Three…two… one.'

The thing that Harry didn't like about most methods of travelling in the wizarding world was that they were usually irritable and uncomfortable. Travelling via portkey felt like someone or something had just stolen you stomach and navel and the rest of the body had no choice but to follow. There were also the intense winds and dizzying whorl of bright and sickening colours, thankfully it was over almost as soon as it had started. Harry secretly had the impression that the wizarding world influenced their methods of transport on muggle roller-coasters, not that he had personally experienced one. 

Arriving at the destination, Harry had once again managed to land on his backside whilst Minerva had managed to remain standing, looking windswept. Irritated by this, he asked how she managed it.

'It's just practice,' she laughed off Harry's obvious displeasure, 'Now, let us try and find Miss Granger and her parents.' As she said this, Harry had gotten up, refusing the offered hand. Being the kind person Harry was, he took both trunks of luggage, which were thankfully not that heavy, and began to lead the way around the front of the small petrol station they had landed at.

Not seeing Hermione about just yet (which wasn't too worrying yet, they were slightly early) Harry led Minerva into the petrol stations shop, which had a café with a few small tables. He put the trunks at the table closest to the window Harry offered Minerva a seat, which she refused as she wished to have a look around the muggle store. Leaving the trunks on their own for a moment, Harry went to the counter where a pretty, shorter than Harry girl was serving the drinks. Harry ducked his head to hide his blush as he asked for a strong white coffee and a hot chocolate.

'That's three pounds twenty-five then please,' the girl asked, quite perkily.

'Here,' Harry said handing over a five pound note, 'Keep the change.'

'Thanks!' She replied as she put the small amount of change into a pot on the side of the counter labelled _'Tips.'_ The small jar had biscuits in, something that confused Harry - wouldn't they go stale and to waste like that? '_Never mind_,' Harry thought.

Taking the hot drinks back to the table, Harry kept a look out for Hermione. He wasn't sure what type of car they would be arriving in, but he kept a look out nonetheless. Besides he was really looking forward to seeing Hermione again.

'Here you are Professor,' Harry said, sitting down at the table, 'One lovely hot steaming coffee.'

'Thank you Harry,' She replied after she had taken a good long drink of the dark drink. 'Can't beat a good coffee every now and then,' she added smiling.

* * *

Hearing a car pull into the station, Harry looked up to see a man get out of the car and start filling up the engine with petrol. Looking back down, he didn't see Hermione and her mother also exit the car. 

'What time is it?' The older woman asked Hermione as they entered the café, not seeing Harry or Minerva in their place by the window.

'12:45, we're late.' Hermione replied.

'I know honey, but you can't help the traffic. Besides the radio said there had been an accident further down the motorway.'

Having heard Hermione's voice, Harry had left his seat and crept towards his best friend, trying to be as quite as possible, wanting to make her jump. Minerva also stood, following Harry but watched on quietly, mildly amused at Harry's antics.

'I know Mum, but I hate not being on time. It makes me feel bad.' Hermione said back to her mother as she picked up a chocolate chip cookie from the counter to go with their purchases.

Seizing his moment Harry put his hands over Hermione's eyes, but before he had the chance to yell 'Boo!' he had been winded by an elbow to the stomach from the girl he had known for four years.

'Ouch!' gasped Harry, 'Hermione, where'd you learn to do something like that?' Harry asked, doubled over from lack of breath.

'Oh no…' Said Hermione as she turned slowly, hoping that she wouldn't see Harry in much pain. Her cookie lie on the floor completely forgotten.

'I'll think you'll find Mr. Potter that anyone can hit like that, especially when they forget they have a wand, or in this case, are not allowed to use their wand,' came the amused voice of Professor McGonagall from behind them.

'Harry! I'm sorry! You made me jump!' Hermione exclaimed, eyes shining.

'It's okay Hermione, I'll get over it. I've had worse. You surprised me is all,' Harry replied.

'Um… right, okay. Oh! Harry, Professor McGonagall, this is my mum, Anne Granger. Mum this is Harry and I'm sure you remember Professor McGonagall,' Hermione made the introductions to cover the awkwardness of her injuring Harry.

'Hello, Mrs. Granger. How are you today?' Minerva asked politely.

'I'm fine thank you for asking Professor, yourself?' Mrs Granger replied.

'Yes, not too bad thank you, and thank you for being able to take us to Dover. I know it is quite a drive.'

'You're welcome. Anything to help - Hermione finally told us about the real adventures she's had with Harry and Ron,' Anne said, looking at her daughter lovingly, 'I never expected them to have such… dangerous… adventures through out their schooling…' the way it was said made it sound like a question directed at Minerva, almost asking _'How is it acceptable for them to always be in danger?'_

'I, also, did not expect such dangerous adventures either, Mrs. Granger. Mischief, yes, for Harry's father was one of the greatest mischief makers to grace the halls of the school, danger, no. In hindsight I believe I should have expected it.' She appeared to deflate for a moment thinking back about the pranks caused by the infamous Marauders.

A bell ringed from somewhere as Hermione's father walked through. Taking the rest of their purchases Mrs. Granger met with her husband to pay for the petrol and the goods.

'Well, I suppose we should put your trunks in the boot of the car,' Hermione said practically, taking charge of the somewhat strange, almost expectant atmosphere that was building up.

'Here let me help,' Harry replied, leaving Minerva with the Grangers. As they both took the trunks to the boot of the car, Harry told Hermione the true reason why they needed this artefact to transfer the power of the wards.

'Oh my Harry,' Hermione said in response, 'Does this mean we'll be under threat from You-Know-Who?'

'No, not yet. The wards are in a state of flux, one moment they're really strong and the next weak, but they are still holding for the moment. I think we would know if they broke completely. Saying that though, we have about four days to get the artefact and figure out how to use it before the wards completely disintegrate and make me, and those around me, wide open for Voldemort to take.' Harry explained. Hearing footsteps behind them, Harry saw that the adults had finished in the petrol station and were heading towards the car, Minerva a little more hesitantly. Upon seeing her nervousness, Anne Granger slowed and walked with the older lady in a reassuring gesture, trying to convey that it would be safe.

* * *

The ride in the car itself was rather smooth. The car was not a brand new top of the line car, but was a smooth ride that didn't make Harry or Minerva feel motion sick. Harry felt that he preferred this way of travelling despite the fact that it took longer. Four and a half hours later, after many motorway back ups they made it to the sea side town of Dover. 

Being in the car, the atmosphere started off a little tense. The Grangers knew of the threat to the Wizarding world, and were doing their bit to try and help, and Hermione had also seen fit to tell them of not just her past dangerous excursions at school, but also that of Harry and Ron's, which tended to be slightly more perilous, especially because she spent a few of those months in a petrified state. The radio was switched on and provided background noise to cover the awkwardness, but soon after conversation was started between Harry and Hermione, leading to conversation with Minerva and the adult Grangers.

Looking out the window Harry saw the sea glinting off the fading sun. it was one of the most beautiful sights, one that he would remember forever, made even more special because it was the first time he had seen the sea. In the past at the Dursleys if any of them had to go out, they would arrange to leave him at Mrs. Figgs' house with all her smelly cats. _I suppose she wasn't that bad_, Harry thought to himself, _She did give me chocolate cake… even if it did taste a little off. I think I might write her a letter sometime. I should get something for the Grangers as well, for bring the Professor and myself here… I wonder what though?_ Harry pondered this for a while longer as they found the hotel that the Grangers had been kind enough to book for the five of them.

They found parking around the back of the small hotel, which was empty. Mr Granger, Harry and Hermione took the luggage out of the boot of the car and took them to the front desk, whilst Mrs Granger and Minerva went in to check into the hotel.

'How is this going to work?' Harry asked, wondering about how the rooms were going to be set up.

'I think mum booked the whole floor,' Hermione said grinning, 'I know that she said something about all the rooms connecting by a door in the middle.'

'Oh, okay. What are we going to do for the rest of the day? I mean it's a bit late to go looking for the artefact, isn't it?' Harry queried.

'Hmm… I think I can convince mum to let us take a walk on the beach. Do you want to do something like that?'

'I would love to walk on the beach,' Harry replied, smiling, 'I haven't been on one before.'

'Not even with the Dursleys?' Hermione frowned as she said it.

'Nope. They would usually leave me with Mrs. Figg so they could go off and spoil Dudley and pretend I didn't even exist.' He said, somewhat bitterly.

'Oh Harry!' Hermione exclaimed, and gave him a big engulfing hug and a kiss on the cheek which turned him bright red.

'We have keys,' Mr Granger said once Harry was released from his daughters hug, 'Harry you'll have the smallest room as it only has a single bed, Minerva has a double bed room which is connected to yours by a door. Ours is the same, with Hermione having the smallest room. Her door is connected to ours. We can all meet on our room once we have everything and have gotten our bearings.' Mr Granger handed Harry and Hermione their keys, and it appeared as though Minerva had already been given hers. Taking the trunks once more they all carried them up the stairs to their respective rooms.

* * *

It seemed as though Hermione had convinced her dad to let them all go down to the beach for the night. For Harry, it was one of the best experiences of his life. At first when he walked on the pebbles he nearly fell over many times as he was unused to sinking in the ground whilst walking along like that. He had everyone in stitched of laughter, including McGonagall who it seemed was 'letting her hair down' for a couple of hours. 

Coming up to a small fish and chip bar they ordered five portions of fish and chips and some Coca Colas, Minerva stayed to the coffee, not liking the look of the cans. Sitting down at the plastic tables provided, Hermione broached the subject of the following day.

'Tomorrow we are looking for the artefact that Harry needs to transfer his wards,' Hermione started, 'It's invisible to muggles, so I'm afraid you won't be able to help,' Hermione directed this at her parents, 'But if you're not busy, I have something to ask you to do anyways. To start off with we're going to in a really busy muggle area, so Professor McGonagall, you're going to have to dress… more muggle.' Hermione blushed at talking to her favourite teacher in such an authoritative way. She felt like she was insulting the Professor by telling her what to wear.

'Of course Hermione, although I shall check with you that they are suitable,' Minerva said smiling. She was letting Hermione take control, as this was the fruit of her research - research that Minerva herself had carried out when Lily and James had first dies, but she couldn't get anywhere with it. Minerva was a poor linguist at best.

'Okay,' she replied, smiling back, 'Now my uncle was helping me with the research and he said that the entrance is either along the beach somewhere or hidden in the woods on top of the cliffs about a mile away from the edge of them, so I though we could start up there and make our way down?' Hermione got two nods of approval from Harry and Minerva.

'So that's that sorted… what else?' Hermione said too herself, 'Right… be sure to wear comfortable clothes and footwear. We're going hunting tomorrow.'

* * *

**(A/N:: More of a transition chapter, but it sets the scene for the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed, and please tell me what you think!  
RKC x)**


	6. Tomb Raider: The Hunt

**(A/N:: Hi guys! I know this is late coming out, but I hope I'm forgiven due to it's length! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! waves to the Reviews Lounge crew as well!  
RKC x x)**

* * *

Harry had been woken up at the crack of dawn by an equally tired Minerva. Getting dressed in his most comfortable clothes and footwear, he carried out his usual morning routine with a hint of uncertainty in his stomach. Would they find what they needed to keep him safe from Voldemort's hands? The question had been spinning around his mind almost as soon as he had lay down for sleep the previous night. He'd also had another dream last night, but could not remember the details - was something untoward going to happen to them today? 

Entering the hotels lobby he met Hermione, looking as perky as ever and Minerva, who it appeared was not the morning person that people thought she was. They had a quick breakfast consisting of various breads and savouries that was almost always found in hotels. It was here that they talked about the plan for the day.

'So Hermione, are we going straight up to the top of the cliffs as soon as we leave here?' Harry asked, unused to planning before walking into any kind of situation. The First Task didn't count, he'd spent the whole night before trying to learn the Summoning Charm.

'No, I thought we could go to a supermarket and get some bottled water and some sort of food. We _are_ trying to keep a low profile, so we need to assimilate as much as we can to a mug-'

'Morning!' Came the cheery voice of Mrs. Granger, and it soon became evident where Hermione got her morning perkiness as Mr Granger followed his wife, somewhat blearily, 'We thought we'd come and see you off, and Hermione, we wanted to give you this-' Hermione's father handed her his mobile phone, and answering her questioning look he said, 'In case you either get into some kind of trouble, which I hope you don't, or you need picking up or even to call Uncle Al for some help about the place.' Mr Granger sat down at the table, helping himself to the coffee pot and Hermione placed the mobile phone in the front pocket of the back pack she was taking to store a couple of old looking books and the things she wished to pick up from the supermarket.

'Thanks dad.' Hermione replied, 'Professor, you make an outstanding muggle, if I do say so myself. Those clothes really suit you.'

The Professor was wearing mainly browns and creams. The cream tank top went well with the brown linen trousers. She was wearing muggle walking boots, also of a creamy brown colour. Her hair was pulled back into a complicated plait reminding Hermione, in an obscure way, of a computer game character that she used to watch her father play.

'Glad to hear it Miss Granger,' Minerva said, smiling. Just after she had finished her own Hogwarts education she had spent a year living among muggles as part of a study for the Ministry, 'I agree with keeping the low profile. We need to anyway around muggles, but even when we're not around them, we don't want to be found by the _wrong_ people.' From the way Minerva said it, she didn't want any of them talking about Death Eaters whilst they were out in case they were over heard, 'Albus may be by later, if we have not returned would you please try and keep him from the muggle sweet shops? He has a terrible fondness for them…' Minerva directed this at the Grangers as she moved to leave the table to make sure she had what she needed for the trip.

* * *

After a quick foray into the muggle supermarket to pick up the water and sandwiches, which came in plastic packaging and placed inside Hermione's back pack, they were on their way to the top of the Dover cliffs. The walk to the top took them about three quarters of an hour, in which not much talk was done as they concentrated on their destination, unsure of what they were to find. The top of the cliffs was windy, making the forest howl obscuring the twittering of birds. The forest itself was where they were to start looking for the entrance to the burial place of the artefact; it was the coordinates supplied by Hermione's Uncle, almost a mile away from the current cliff edge. They took a short break on some fallen bare trees before starting the search. 

'Okay, the entrance of this… tomb is hidden very cleverly. It will only be revealed to those who want to see it - or at least that's what I'm led to believe,' Hermione started, 'So when we're searching keep in mind that you want to find this tomb. It was decided that it was to be hidden from muggles (eventually) and wizards who had converted to using wands to channel their magic. There's powerful magic at work here, and this tomb is the result of some sort of magical struggle thousands of years ago.' This was the most Hermione had said about these mysterious people who didn't need wands to channel their magic and where it might have originated.

'So we're just supposed to think "I want to find this tomb?" Isn't that a bit… I dunno obvious to people might have wanted to get in thousands of years ago? ' Harry asked, coming across a bit confused.

'Well, there may have been other methods of secrecy back then, but this is now and we have a tomb to find. Let's get moving,' Hermione commanded.

'Just a moment Miss. Granger,' Minerva began, 'We need to find this place quickly,' she glanced at Harry for the briefest of seconds, 'Why don't we split up, but keep each other at a visible distance? Make sure that your wands are accessable, but not out,' She suggested, wanting to find the artefact that they needed as soon as possible so they could transfer Harry's wards to someone else and so that she didn't worry her husband by staying away for longer than necessary.

'Sure, okay…how should we do this? ' Hermione looked at the forest edge, thinking, 'Harry, you take the far right, but don't go further than that clearing over there,' she gestured to a small clearing just beyond the forest edge, 'I'll take this middle bit here,' she gestured in front of her, and before she could say that Minerva should take the far right, Minerva was off, '…okay. Remember stay in sight Harry.'

* * *

And so the search began. Harry thought it was a bit silly to hide a place only to have it found by simply thinking about it. It seemed illogical to him, but then again it worked similar to the Fidelus Charm that his parents had used before Voldemort had attacked. Walking closer to the clearing he was instructed not to go beyond he noticed small clumps of rubble on the ground, the sort generally associated with old ruins. Harry looked back into the clearing before finally deciding to follow them. As the rubble led him deeper into the forest, he suddenly thought if it was wise to put all his hopes from staying somewhat safe from Voldemort into an artefact that may not work or even remain in its' intended hiding place. 

Forgetting that he was supposed to stay in sight of the others and the clearing, he drifted off following the little piles of rubble feeling like he was in _Hansel and Gretel,_ except he was following the trails instead of placing them. Harry sighed, thinking it was going to be a long day when he walked into a small, crumbling obelisk. Looking around the clearing he had entered, he saw no sign of any sort of ruins, other than the obelisk in front of him. Letting out another frustrated sigh, he turned around to go back to the forests' edge; however something glinted in the corner of his eye. Turing back he reached out to touch it without further thought.

* * *

Hermione had faith that this would work. _It should do, _she thought, _both Uncle Al and me worked on the translations, we triple checked everything, _she thought as she stumbled on some rubble on the floor; _right… keep the ruins in mind_. For some reason however, her mind wasn't as focused as it was famed for being, and kept drifting to inconsequential thoughts of little specks of information that she could include in various projects she had running. 

Before she knew it she had gone out of sight of the both Harry and Minerva. The rubble line grew in numbers and before she knew it she was standing at the foot of a crumbling obelisk. She looked around carefully before determining that the ruins were not in this area. She turned to leave and go back to the starting place of her search; she saw something glint in the corner of her eye. Hermione looked at it a moment, not noticing the ancient flowing writing carved on the side of the obelisk, before she reached out to touch it.

* * *

Minerva felt a little bad for walking off before Hermione had finished her sentence, but deemed it was necessary. They had to find these ruins, and consequently the artefact that lies buried within them. Glancing back to the two youngsters she noticed that both had not stayed to the rules of staying in visual sight, giving herself a mental shake she started to search for the ruins. _This artefact has to help Harry_, Minerva desperately thought. She was confident in Hermione's research, the young girl had had a lot more luck than Minerva had in trying to find something to help improve Harry's situation with being placed at the Dursleys. Minerva had devoted much time in trying to find something to help Harry almost since the day Harry was sentenced to life at the Dursleys. It was one of the few sore spots in her marriage to Albus Dumbledore. 

It took Minerva a minute before realising that she had also broken the rule and had disappeared out of sight. Taking a good look around the small clearing she had entered she became aware she was standing at the foot of a small and crumbling obelisk. Taking a closer look at the obelisk she noted that there was some sort of ancient flowing script written. Not being a linguist she turned back to get Hermione to see if she would be able to translate. Before she had completely turned however, a glinting light caught her eye. Turning back, she reached out to touch it.

* * *

As each member of the little party returned back to the clearing in which they had started, the ground began to rumble, imperceptivity at first. As time went on it grew louder and more violent, throwing them all to the ground at the edge of the clearing. The rumbling reached its' peak, and with a loud and deafening roar ceased rather abruptly. Where there was once a gigantic forest filled with singing birds and mammals now stood a towering ruin, twice as tall as Hogwarts and almost triple the width. The outside walls were a mixture of the traditional grey granite walls associated with masonry and the sandstone colour one generally related to that of the Egyptian pyramids. It wasn't a pyramid itself, but it curved at the top, forming more of a dome than a point, the entrance, not far from the entrance of the clearing was two tall doors, standing open as if to receive the magical group as guests for a feast. 

Staring in awe of the place, Harry was mentally pulled back, as if he were here all those thousands of years ago with the people coming here, to this place to carry their business. Not people just limited to power or riches, but also the poor people, those in need of help. Good people. And despite these people with their magics, they also welcomed those without a drop of magical power, dressed in their finest clothes whether they were rich or power, swords, daggers or clubs swinging at their side, giving offerings or accepting gifts.

Harry was returned to the present day with Hermione tugging on the sleeve of his t-shirt. Looking back at the entrance, the colourful images of the people disappeared into the wilderness of the modern state of the temple.

'Are you okay?' She asked, looking him up and down, searching for injury.

'No, I'm fine. How about you?'

'Fine, I scratched my leg when I fell to the floor. I think we found it…' Hermione said, eyes lighting up at the temple, 'Have you seen the Professor?'

'Not yet… should we look for her? She could be injured. Hermione, what happened? This _obviously_ wasn't here more than five minutes ago?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, I think it had something to do with me touching gold light. It must have been some kind of switch…' She replied, trailing off.

'Golden switched, huh? I touched one as well. It was colder than I thought it would be because it was in the light,' Harry supplied as he led them over to the place Professor McGonagall was supposed to be looking for the temple, 'Did you think it would be so big?'

'What? Oh, no. The section of map I have made it out to be much smaller.' She said, 'Look! Over there,' Hermione pointed her finger into a small copse of trees that remained of the once big forest. Following the invisible line Hermione's slender finger made, Harry saw Professor McGonagall stumbling away from the edge of the forest. The couple rushed to meet her, to make sure she was adversely hurt.

'Professor? Are okay? Are you hurt?' They both asked at once.

'I'll be fine,' she had a deep scratch running along her left arm, stopping just above her elbow. It looked like it would be okay for the moment, it wasn't bleeding heavily. Hermione dropped her back pack and withdrew a phial of a dark potion and a white sterile strip. Dabbing the strip with the potion, she ran it over the Professors' arm, stemming the bleeding until it was a drip.

'Combination of muggle and magical first aid here Professor,' Hermione said chirpily as she wrapped some of the white cloth around her most favoured Professors' arm, 'That'll do.' Her task complete, she handed out the bottled water, each drinking heavily before returning them to the bag. 'Ready to go in?' Hermione asked with a big smile on her face, she was tempted to start singing _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_.

* * *

The walked side by side as they entered the open doors, one made of granite the other of sandstone. On each door there was writing in that old and flowing script that Harry was sure he recognised from somewhere. He just wasn't sure where, unbidden and unwanted a picture of Voldemort flashed into his mind, just as quickly as it came it went. It was almost as though he was trying to remember something; again he didn't know what though. 

Passing through the doors, an invisible force swept over them, almost scanning them. Feeling it be wise to get his wand out, he discovered with a shock that it was gone. He registered the same look on both Hermione and Minerva's faces. _Never mind… this place doesn't feel hostile,_ Harry thought.

'I don't think we can do anything about our wands. Not yet at least, remember the people who built this place shunned the use of them.' Hermione informed.

'Well then,' Minerva continued, 'Let's keep moving. Did you recognise the writing on the doors Hermione?' She asked.

'Only bits and pieces. There was something about a warning, but a lot of the message was weathered and unreadable. Perhaps it was warning us about our wands.' She approximated, 'Let's go this way.'

Despite being thousands of years old and crumbling away in places, the temple still had visions of grandeur, a sense of greatness and purpose. As they walked further into the temple, the light from the outside world faded and disappeared, but it didn't seem to matter. There were torch brackets in the walls, providing not the torch light one would expect, but an unearthly, silver sphere of light. Once at the edge of the sphere of light, the next torch bracket would light up.

There were several other small rooms leading off this main corridor, and although Hermione didn't enter them, she took a quick check around. When ever she entered a room it lit up from the top, light a muggle light bulb, but in that same unearthly silver glow. After about half an hour of this, she was beginning to get frustrated with herself. Sitting herself down in the middle of the corridor and after Harry nearly fell over her because he was looking everywhere but the corridor, Hermione emptied her bag pulling out a small leather bound book that had seen better days. She gently peeled each page back until she found what she was looking for. There was a drawing etched in the middle of the page, with that same flowing script around it. Hermione was muttering _'where are you?'_ under breather, obviously understanding what was written around the page.

After about five minutes of studying the page, she finally told Minerva and Harry what she was reading about:

"_The bloodstone holds great power. It was hidden in the Temple of the Goddess of the Moon to be protected from a variety of peoples. Many wanted the bloodstone so that they could achieve horrifying conquests with its' power, others wished to sell it for a great price. This magnificent stone holds the key too much blood related magic, and is said to be one of the first blood stones to be invented. The stone itself is small in size, fitting easily into the palm of a child's hand, but if in the wrong hands could attest to much destruction. Reader: Beware, do not let this stone fall into the hands of those who would abuse the power granted to them. It could destroy the world._

_The stone lines in a large chamber, on top of a stone dais, beneath the eternal light of the moon… removing the stone will…"_

'That's where it stops, almost as though the writer went away to make a cup of tea and forgot what he was writing. The next page mentions nothing of the Temple, or the stone.' Hermione said.

There was also nothing mentioned about wands, but Harry assumed that must have been mentioned somewhere else in the book. Looking forwards, down the illuminated corridor, he said, 'Hermione… that large chamber you just read about, would it … be right in front of us?'

Hermione, who had Minerva looking over her shoulder at the drawing in the book, looked up into the mysteriously lit room, which at the centre held a dais. Directly above the chamber was the biggest light emitting the strange moon glow. From this distance it was impossible to tell if the dais was still holding the bloodstone or not. There wasn't anything shimmering in the light, however, upon arriving to the edge of the chamber, it appeared that the stone was still there. As they stepped over the boundary of the chamber there was another rumbling sound of granite on granite, followed by four distinct crashes. The doors to the chamber had slammed shut dust rising from the force of the action leaving them locked in.

'Shi- err… is everyone okay?' Harry asked, trying to cover his almost use of a swear word. His heart was pumping fast, trying to recover from the shock of the doors shutting.

'Yes thank you Harry,' Minerva replied, holding her uninjured hand to her heart, 'Just shocked.'

'Well, whilst we're here, we may as well take the bloodstone,' Harry suggested, walking over to the stone dais. Hermione was looking at the carvings around the base of it; she seemed the least effected by the slamming of the doors. Harry took the stone from the dais and put it in one of the pockets of Hermione's back pack. As soon as the stone had been removed from its resting place, four grates opened next to the closed doors of the chamber, followed by a trickling sound which built up in intensity. The room quickly began to fill with water gushing from the grates. And the three of them were trapped inside.

* * *

**(A/N:: Okay, what did everyone think? I wasn't too sure on the ending... but hey, a little bit of a cliffe. Dumbledore will be in the next chapter!  
RKC x x)**


	7. No Way Out?

**(A/N:: Update! How exciting is this? - Okay, I'm sorry for the extended period for an update. Many reasons whoch will bore you all to death, mainly with RL getting in the way. I'm at uni now ) So, have to be doing uni work - and I did Nanowrimo! I failed, but I still did it.  
This chapter is for the guys at the Reviews Lounge, and for the reviwer who's birthday it was on my last update - Rini08 - I believe. Hope you had a good day hun.  
This chapter has not been edited at all, but I wanted to get it out to you guys. I'll go through and edit the entire story at Christmas. Also, it's a mamoth chapter (for me) clocking in at just over 4,000 words. Enjoy RKC x x )**

Chapter Seven - **_No Way Out?

* * *

_**

Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his chair, which was becoming frustratingly uncomfortable. There was a reason why he always conjured soft, comfortable chairs, with his growing age he couldn't sustain long periods of time in the same position without a dull ache developing somewhere along the line. The inter-departmental rift was an inconsequential one at best, but the rivalry between the departments had grown so strong, it was almost like watching an adult version of the Slytherin/ Gryffindor rivalry. Dumbledore sighed again, these proceedings had worn him out more than he would liked to have admitted, and it was only the second day of such talks.

Standing suddenly, the bickering parties silenced looking towards him. This really should have been the Minister for Magic's job, but he was somewhat incompetent at doing what he was voted in to do as of late. Perhaps the fear of telling him of Voldemort's return was eating away at him, yet there was little action taken to protect the public.

'In this room, there are representatives of all the departments involved in this… quarrel. Let me tell you this now, you are all acting as _children _- squabbling as children do. And over what? It is a matter so inconsequential in the long term.,' Albus stated, 'Implore me, put aside these petty differences or I shall treat you all no better than children, and you shall be sent to detention to sort this out.' And with that Dumbledore left the room robes swirling behind in a motion that would make Severus Snape proud, behind him there was an uneasy silence that promised resolution.

Glad at finally able to stretch his aching body, Dumbledore let his feet take him to the Ministry's exit. With a final look at the golden Ministry walls, he disapparated.

* * *

Harry knew that they were in trouble as soon as water seeped into his worn out trainers. He walked about the chamber frantically searching for an exit, anything that would take them out of the chamber, his trainers squelching in the water. Glancing around he saw Minerva also looking for an exit, and that Hermione had sat on the steps of the dais, and once again had her head stuck in an old book.

'Hermione! This isn't exactly the time for reading!' Harry shouted over the loud gushing of water, which had now reached his shins. He reached for his wand, momentarily forgetting that it had been taken when they had first entered the building.

'Shh! I'm looking for a way to stop this!' Hermione gestured at the walls, as she shouted back. Minerva returned from the outer edges of the chamber, having examined the outer edges and the grates. The water was almost to Harry's knees.

'Well!? Do you have anything?' Minerva shouting her reply as the water began to lap the steps of the dais that Hermione was sitting on.

'Look for this-' Hermione showed them another engraving from the book, 'There should be four of them, and they all need to be pushed so the exits will open up. It says here that it's timed, so we have to act quickly. They should be near the grates letting the water in.' And with that, they once again split up wading through the water, which now came up to Harry's hips.

The symbol shown in the engraving from the book was not particularly big, and looked a cross between the ancient flowing script that adorned the walls and hieroglyphs. They had to touch them and find the last one before a timer ran out and had to start again. Harry personally hadn't thought that trying to get the bloodstone, which was safely tucked away in Hermione's bag, would have been so difficult. He had no idea that old, even ancient magic was so much more complex than the modern 'wand-waving'.

Harry took the grate furthest from where they were standing. Not seeing the engraving any where each side of the stone opening, he took a deep breath and waded through the water gushing out of the grate. The sheer force of the pounding water almost pushed him under. Seeing the symbol Harry pushed it into the intricate stone work. He watched, mesmerised, as it was swallowed, merging the with very stone work. He tuned everything else out, not even hearing the falling water. There was a loud thunk, and the sound of cogs turning in motion. Pulling back to reality he hurriedly waded back through the water, which was now just deep enough for Harry to swim in.

A loud chime filled the room, causing piles of dust to fall from the ceiling into the water. A sound of cogs moving into action added to the rush of water.

Harry headed to the next grate, the one that wasn't occupied with either Hermione or Minerva. He didn't even turn around to check that they were okay, or even if they had found their symbols. Taking another deep breath Harry dived under the water, once more feeling the force of the water pounding down from the grate. He noticed that the symbol was in the same place as the previous one, and pushed it in immediately. He stayed only long enough to make sure it stayed in.

There was another chime, and more thunks and turning of cogs. Obviously Harry must have been doing something right.

Next he swam towards Hermione's grate who was closest to him, and saw her still looking for her symbol.

Another chime.

Swimming quicker he reached Hermione's grate and swam straight under, pushing the symbol. He didn't even stop to see if it had sunk in or not. He now couldn't stand on the floor, and noted quickly that Hermione couldn't either from the way she was frantically trying to stay above the water.

Lastly, Harry swam to Minerva's grate. Two chimes sounded not long after each other, seemingly getting closer together in the frequency they were occurring.

A third chime sounded - but it was cut off before it had finished the resounding note. The sound of cogs could now be heard over the roar of the water. Harry swam as quickly as possible over to Minerva, who had emerged from underneath the water flowing from her grate.

The next thing they heard was the sound of granite on granite as the walls began to change. Drainage openings shifted on the stone floor, allowing the water to empty out relatively quickly. Harry was able to stand of the solid not long afterwards. Minerva and Hermione waded over to the centre of the room where he was standing.

'Well, that was exciting. Didn't expect that,' Harry said humorously, in good spirits that they hadn't drowned in an unknown temple to the rest of the world.

'Err… Professor? Harry?' Hermione said tentatively, 'We can't get out the way we came in… the door hasn't opened…' Hermione was beginning to get a building uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, wondering what was going to be thrown their way next.

'Lets take another exit then, we can navigate our way out of here using the map from the book,' Minerva suggested, constantly looking around the room, expectantly waiting for something else to happen.

'Well, which one should we take?' Harry asked, inspecting the unopened exit.

'That one?' Hermione asked, pointing at the door directly in front of the one that they used to enter the stone chamber, 'I mean theoretically that one should lead to the beach and the sea. The one behind us took us from the cliffs into the temple, so following it forwards should lead to the sea.' She rationalised, wondering whether to consult her old book once more.

'That sounds like a sound hypothesis Hermione. We shall go that way then,' Minerva replied agreeing with the younger woman, and beginning to walk in the direction of the exit opposite to the closed one.

'Okay then - let's get moving,' Harry said, eager to get out of the temple with the Bloodstone in Hermione's backpack.

They exited the chamber, and with it they left the unearthly silver light of the chamber behind. The unearthly silver light that had lit the way in the hallways and corridors before the main chamber of the temple had now disappeared, leaving them in a fading blackness. Because of this, they had slowed down, to the extent that they were relying on the excellent eyesight of Minerva alone.

It wasn't long before they stumbled into something else. It was not a room, but there was a fiery light coming from somewhere off in the distance of the corridor, rising up from a pit in the ground. It appeared that the temple was built in more or less straight lines, making it easier to walk forwards, however the corridor ahead of them seemed to just stop.

They stepped over the threshold of the pool of orange light, and it soon became apparent that this was another room situated in the middle of the corridor. Once more there were doors closing both in front of them, and behind making the granite on granite grinding noise, giving them more evidence that the temple hadn't been used in at least a millennia, leaving them no option for the moment but just to stand there, to determine what they were going to plan for next to get them out of this situation.

'Um… Hermione I don't suppose you know if there is anything in that book of yours is there?' Harry asked, turning to his friend who was at the back of their little group.

'I don't know Harry,' She replied, 'Let me check.' Once again she sat down on the cold stone floor, opening the small book in front of her. Minerva shifted her stance allowing more of the light to reach the younger woman.

The walls were once again covered in that old, strange flowing script. Harry moved from his position, recognising the text, but unsure from where he had seen it before. He assumed that it was in some of the books that he had looked at in the library with Ron and Hermione. He posed the question to Minerva who had followed him to also examine the markings on the wall.

'This text is familiar,' Harry told the older woman as she stood by him, 'I know it is. Is it in the Library somewhere?'

'This text has never seen the light of the Library Harry,' She put a hand on his shoulder, also wondering where he had seen the these symbols before.

'I'm sure I recognise them - the feeling I get from them though is something else. Like I know what it's supposed to say, but what it's used for I don't want to know.' Harry told her, not making much sense at all, continuing to stare at the carvings.

'Okay - I've got it!' Hermione said suddenly, breaking the strange atmosphere that was building up. She looked over the pages of the book once more, before shutting it with a loud 'snap'. standing up from the cold stone floor, she walked over to the edge of the pit, looking down. 'There!' She exclaimed as Minerva and Harry stood by her side, squinting through the orange light.

'What? What are we looking for? And what is causing the light?' Harry questioned.

'Well - what normally gives an orange light Harry?' Hermione questioned the young man in response, 'I'll give you a hint, when you throw powder into it, it turns green and takes you elsewhere…'

'Fire? But what would have been able to burn for that long and not go out?' Harry replied.

'Well, we won't know until we go down - which should lead us to the exit.' Hermione said as she sat on the very edge of the pit.

'Wait - we have to climb down? Did you just say there was fire down there?' Harry asked, getting a little frantic. He didn't want to die as a teenager - he had his whole life ahead of him. Besides if they died here, no one would ever find them - it was a well hidden temple.

'If any one is climbing down,' Minerva interrupted the pair before a panic induced argument could ensue, 'It will be me. Hermione you will stay up here and instruct me where to go so I deem it safe for you both to follow. If it is unsafe, it fall to you both to find a different exit.' She stated matter as a matter of fact, as though she hadn't just alluded to the idea that if something went wrong she was going to die for them in trying to find a way out of the temple. She sat down on the edge of the pit next to Hermione looking down into the deep abyss. The orange light was coming from various points on the way down, indicating not of a direct fire but the pools of orange light generated by fire.

'Are you ready Hermione?' Minerva asked the younger women.

'Are you sure you want to do this Professor?' Hermione asked, wanting to make absolute sure that her favourite teacher was okay to do this instead of her or Harry.

'Of course,' She replied briskly, 'I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise,' Hermione assumed it was part of the famous Gryffindor bravery that was shining through the professor, 'Now all you have to do is instruct me on where to go. When I call that it is safe after a certain point, you should both follow me. From the looks of it, we should take this journey down in three main segments.' Minerva instructed, getting back into her teacher role, taking charge of the situation, 'Wish me luck,' She said with a smile in her voice as she lowered herself down, much like Harry had done in the race to get to the Philosophers Stone. Before she completely disappeared into the pit, she said to them, 'There are a lot of ledges to hold on to, it's looks like this is a deliberate method of protecting the temple, rather than a gradual one wrought by the effects of time. Take care, and do NOT let go.' She emphasised, then slowly disappeared, shimmying her way across the first ledge.

When she reached the end of the first ledge, Hermione guided her professor through the system of ledges. There were a couple of close points when she had to drop to the ledge below because there were breaks and fractures in the current ledge. Hermione and Harry tried to keep in mind of where these were so that they could try and miss them when it was their turns to travel down, knowing that if they didn't miss them it would end with them loosing their lives. There was a lot at stake from getting out of this temple, their lives just being one of them. Minerva reached the first point that she had indicted she wait for the two teenagers quite quickly in the scheme of things. She waited for them to catch up.

Harry went first, lowering himself into the pit, straining his arms to keep himself from falling off. It seemed to dawn on him only when he started moving of the magnitude of the place, and how far the exit at the bottom of the room truly was. It took them longer to reach the same ledge as Minerva, Harry would slow down and wait for Hermione to catch up before moving on to the next ledge. They had stopped for a fair amount of time each gathering their courage just to make the drop onto the ledge below them when their current one was filled with cracks and they wouldn't have been able to go further.

'How did you do that so quickly Professor?' Harry gasped as he was helped up on to the small ledge that Minerva had decided for the first meeting point for them.

'I can be quite agile when the need calls for it,' She replied, a smile in her voice.

'Now - it looks like the worst part of this is over,' Minerva pointed across the room, showing them were they had left at the top, and where they were now. They had travelled down the gigantic temple walls by almost a third. It felt like it should have been more.

'I think you spoke too soon Professor,' Hermione said with a squeak in her voice, 'Look over there!' She pointed in the direction of the exit, about half way down the walls.

'What is that?' Harry asked, moving as close as he could to the edge of the ledge.

'Fire traps, by the looks of it,' Minerva answered, 'Timed ones probably. At least we aren't shimmying our way down this time, there are small ledges that we can walk on.' Taking charge she led them on to the small ledges she was talking about, slowly leading them towards the exit of the temple.

* * *

Dumbledore had decided almost as soon as he had exited the Ministry of Magic to head to Dover to find his wife and be with her and Harry for a small while. He knew he would have to head back to the Ministry at some point, but he wanted them to stew on what he had told them first. He headed towards the hotel that Minerva had informed him they were going to be staying in Dover during their time there. Ignoring the odd looks the muggle public were giving him because of his current attire, he headed towards the road by the sea front attempting to find the hotel.

The sea breeze was calm and salty. The waves gently crashed on the pebbly beach, slowly heading closer to the shops and residential areas, the tide was coming in. The sun shone high in the sky, reflecting the cloudless blue sky in the depths of the sea. There were many people out and about, children, their parents, old men and women enjoying the happiness and joys of the beech. Looking around, Dumbledore saw something that made his heart soar - a muggle sweet shop. He headed in a smile on his face, still ignoring the odd looks from the muggle public. He didn't realise that he had been followed in by a pair of muggles.

* * *

Hermione jumped past the last of the times fire traps, and was held by Harry. Getting out of the temple was far more exhausting than any of their adventures in Hogwarts had ever been. They opted to take a small break there, drinking what was left of the water, hoping that the exit wasn't too far away now. They had come far, and would not be able to back up should anything untoward happen down here. One of the last jumps that they had had to do meant that they were trapped at that level. It was moments like that that reinforced the notion of how big and deep the temple was. It must have been built right into the cliff.

At the level that they were at now, the orange pools of light that had previously lit their way down were slowly starting to disappear, once again leaving them in darkness. The air had changed a little as well, it seemed as though it was heavier, damper, and the smell of the salty sea could be just about picked up upon. These were good signs, it meant that they were getting closer to the exit of the temple. Harry had a feeling that they would sleep for a week after this to let their bodies recover from the strain of the climbing down. The only one who didn't look too affected by the amount of energy they were expending was Minerva herself, and the few signs that she was making for running low on energy was the more frequent breaks they were taking, and the slowing down of their pace to reach the exit.

'Do you think we're nearly there?' Hermione asked her Professor, the exit had disappeared from their sight where they had stopped.

'Nearly Hermione,' Minerva replied, 'We've nearly completed the journey down at least. Look -,' She pointed downwards, 'There is the floor of the temple.'

'Wow,' Hermione replied, then looked upwards. Were they had started seemed little more than a speck of dark light in the ceiling. It was smaller than the postage stamp sized hole of light after they had knocked Fluffy out with music in their first year, 'We've come a long way.'

'Yes we have, we should finish - we are nearly there now. Harry?' Minerva turned around, looking for the young man who was once again staring at the curvy, old flowing script of the walls. She walked over and touched his shoulder, and he responded with a jump.

'Sorry Professor!' He said somewhat automatically, 'Sorry - you made me jump. These writings are going to bug me, I just know it…' He followed Minerva, falling back into the line, Hermione following him.

It was some time later when they hit the floor of the temple, in almost complete darkness. In the distance, near where they assumed the exit was, was a small bright white light. It seemed even lighter in the pressing darkness. Looking up, the entrance to the huge, deep room was not visible anymore through the fire and flames of orange. It was a strange feeling, that it had taken them longer to get out of this room than it had to find and get the Bloodstone itself. Hermione rationalised to herself that it was probably better that way to stop thieves from getting away with loot, should they have stumbled upon the temple. How they wouldn't have done was a different matter, with all the security measures on the place.

'Come on,' Hermione said, 'Let's get out of here.' She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach - it has been relatively easy to get to where they had, there was nothing that they hadn't been able to handle so far - would something come along, like in those games she used to watch her dad play when she was little? The difference between the three of them, and the computer character was that the character had weapons, guns, and they didn't even have their wands. Her hand had an itch that needed to be relieved with her wand back where she knew she could access it if she needed it.

They began the walk to the little patch of daylight that they could see, and it slowly became bigger and bigger , relieving the uneasiness in Hermione's stomach. As they stepped into the pool of light, a strange tingling swept over them, forcing them to the ground. It got to a point where it was almost painfully unbearable, then stopped just as soon as it started. Staying on the floor and gasping for breath, they each got into a sitting position. Shifting her hand, Hermione realised that she her wand had been returned to her. Before she had time to really comprehend the fact, there was more of the granite on granite sound, which hadn't boded well for them in the past..

They all got to their feet almost immediately as they heard it. There was small sand and dust particles falling form the ceiling of the small tunnel they were now in, catching the light as they feel. Behind them was a rush of hot air, and the group starting running towards to the exit, hoping that they really were at the exit of the temple. The hot air forced them to speed up their exit, almost as though it was helping them in their quest to get out of the tunnel. The daylight quickly got brighter and brighter, almost blinding them.

As they neared the edge of the temple, a big gust of the hot air forced them off their feet, landing just outside the temple in a shallow section of the sea, Harry idly though they were just destined to get wet today. At least they were out of the temple. Next step would to be finding the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

**(A/N:: Hope you enjoyed that, not by far the best chapter, but one none the less. Please leave a review, whether you loved it, hated it or thought it was somewhere in between. Reviews make an authors day. RKC x x )**


End file.
